Sovereignty
by SugarString
Summary: Perjanjian itu mengikatmu, tidak ada jalan keluar darinya, kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Kenapa? Apa salahmu? Padahal kau sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan keluargamu. /"Gege, Siapa dia?"/"Mulai sekarang kau jadi milikku, Hong Kong."/ Oneshot The Treaty of Nanjing.


**A/N:** haaaiii readers! kali ini saya membuat fic historical oneshot yang menceritakan tentang Opium War dan Perjanjian Nanjing. Gara-gara lagi belajar sejarah tiba-tiba dapet ide ini, padahal saya sebenernya sama sekali ga belajar tentang ini hahaha /shot

sebenernya fic ini bergenre family, tapi mungkin ada sedikit hint-hint yang dapat readers tangkap? sebenernya sih saya ga bermaksud, tapi hal ini saya serahkan pada pembaca saja ya. fic ini dibuat dari sudut pandang Hong Kong, tapi dari sudut pandang narator juga soalnya pake kau. jadi ini sebenernya orang pertama atau orang ketiga ya? apa malah orang kedua?/shot

hah, oke kenapa malah curcol... nah sekarang lanjut aja ya ke ficnya, Please enjoy

kalau ada kesalahan referensi bisa bilang ke saya dan akan saya ganti sesegera mungkin

**Disclaimer:** forever and always milik Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

.

.

.

_Following China's defeat by the British in the Opium War of 1839-1842, the following conditions were imposed on_

_the Chinese government by the British in a treaty signed in the city of Nanjing._

.

.

.

Ruangan itu diterangi cahaya redup lentera bulat khas negeri Qing. Sunyi tiada satupun pihak yang berbicara, hanya samar terdengar bunyi pena bulu menggores kertas yang sudah tidak putih bersih lagi.

Tak lama kemudian pena bulu itu diletakkan. Laki-laki berambut coklat dan berwajah Asia itu menghela napas panjang sembari merapikan dokumen penting itu di tangannya, wajahnya mengerut menampilkan paras muram. Diserahkannya dokumen itu kepada lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya, senyum puas menampilkan diri pada wajah sang pria Eropa.

"Terima kasih sudah mendatanganinya, China." Kata sang lelaki bermata hijau emerald itu.

Lawan bicaranya mendelik tidak suka. "Jangan kira aku setuju dengan perjanjian ini." Balasnya ketus. "Semua ini keputusan yang mulia kaisar. Kalau saja perang ini tidak pernah terjadi, kalau saja aku tidak kalah, aku tidak akan pernah sudi menandatangani kertas terkutuk itu."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa." Balas lelaki pirang itu santai sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Yang penting kau kalah dan harus menuruti keinginanku."

"Bajingan."

Yang dihina terkekeh kecil. "Hei, tidak sopan kata-katamu itu. Sebaiknya kau awasi mulutmu, terutama bila ada anak kecil di dekatmu." Matanya melirik ke arah pintu yang ternyata terbuka sedikit dan meninggalkan sebuah celah. "Ya kan, Hong Kong?"

Kau tersentak kaget ketika tahu bahwa lelaki berkulit putih itu telah menyadari keberadaanmu dan sekarang mengajukan pertanyaan retoris itu padamu. Kau melihat kakakmu menatapmu kaget sembari berdiri dari kursinya tadi dan berjalan kearahmu. Kau sedikit menunduk dan melayangkan pandanganmu ke lantai, siap untuk dimarahi karena sudah menguping.

"Hong kong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya China sambil berlutut untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu.

"Maaf, gege." Bisikmu menyesal. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu karena pintunya sedikit terbuka." Lanjutmu sembari memainkan ujung baju changshan merahmu dengan gugup. "Aku tidak bermaksud menguping, gege."

China menghela napas dan mengelus puncak kepalamu yang tertutupi oleh rambut coklat yang sewarna dengan miliknya. "Tidak apa-apa.. Sekarang pergi dan bermainlah dengan Japan atau si kembar Korea." Perintahnya singkat.

Biasanya kau adalah anak yang penurut, namun kali ini rasa penasaranmu mengambil alih. Tanpa berpikir panjang kau bertanya dengan kepolosan seorang anak kecil. "Siapa itu, gege?" Tanyamu sembari mengarahkan pandanganmu ke arah Lelaki pirang yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan interaksimu dengan kakakmu.

"Ah, dia—"

"Sore, Hong Kong." Sapa lelaki itu memotong kata-kata kakakmu sambil berjalan mendekati kalian. China langsung menunjukan raut wajah tidak suka ketika lelaki itu berhenti di sebelahnya. Kau memandang lelaki itu penasaran. Kau memerhatikan rambut pirangnya, mata hijau emeraldnya, dan yang paling menarik perhatianmu adalah alisnya yang sangat amat tebal, dan kau sama sekali bukan orang yang suka melebih-lebihkan. "Namaku England." Tanpa menggubris kakakmu, dia langsung memerkenalkan diri.

"Mulai saat ini kau menjadi milikku."

Mata coklatmu melebar memandang pria bernama England itu kaget. Ia tersenyum simpul kepadamu, namun entah mengapa menurutmu senyuman itu mengerikan. Kau berpaling menatap kakakmu yang langsung membuang mukanya ketika kau menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan, sementara matamu mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam iris coklat kehitaman milik kakakmu. Bibirmu sedikit bergetar ketika kau mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya. "Apa maksudnya ini, gege? Apa maksudnya aku sekarang miliknya?"

China terus memalingkan wajahnya dari pandanganmu, tak kuasa menatap wajahmu. "..Maaf... Hong Kong..." Suaranya tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. "...Kau tidak bisa tinggal bersamaku lagi..."

Topeng tanpa ekspresimu yang biasa kau kenakan seketika itu juga pecah, menampilkan raut muka yang penuh kekagetan. Tangan kecilmu meraih tangan kakakmu yang terkulai lemas diatas pangkuannya. "Gege, ini bercanda, kan?" Tanyamu sembari menggocang kakakmu sekuat yang kamu bisa. Namun kakakmu tidak memberikan respon. "Gege, kalau kau bercanda, cepat hentikan. Bercandaanmu tidak lucu, gege, sama sekali tidak lucu." Kau terus mengguncang kakakmu, berharap ia akan tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berseru betapa mudahnya ia menjebakmu dan betapa lucunya ekspresimu tadi. Kau memang bukan orang yang suka dijadikan bahan tertawaan, namun menurutmu jadi bahan tertawaan akan jauh lebih baik daripada berpisah dengan kakakmu, dengan keluargamu.

Kau terus menunggu, namun respon yang kau harapkan tidak pernah datang. Kau menatap kakakmu tidak percaya. Kaki kecilmu yang terbalut sepatu hitam tradisional perlahan mengambil langkah mundur. Selangkah. Dua langkah. Sampai akhirnya kau memutar badanmu dan mulai berlari menjauhi ruangan itu secepat kaki kecilmu bisa membawamu. Kau tidak tahu mau kemana. Yang jelas, yang berada di pikiranmu sekarang adalah untuk menjauhi ruangan itu sejauh mungkin.

_._

_._

_._

_Hong Kong shall be given to the British on a 99-year lease._

_._

_._

_._

Derap langkah kakimu terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong kosong itu. Sedikit demi sedikit kau memelankan langkahmu, sebelum akhirnya berhenti sepenuhnya. Kau menarik napas panjang, sekedar menenangkan paru-parumu yang berteriak meminta oksigen. Mata coklatmu melirik ke samping dan kau segera menyadari dimana kau berada.

Tanpa kau sadari kaki-kaki kecilmu telah membawamu sampai pada pekarangan rumah besar kediaman keluargamu itu. Taman itu adalah tempat kesukaanmu semenjak kau kecil. Menurutmu pohon-pohon plum yang rindang, kolam ikan yang cukup lebar dan dihiasi dengan bebatuan, serta koleksi tanaman bonsai milik kakakmu itu sangat damai dan menentramkan hatimu. Kau menemukan dirimu sendiri berjalan menuju salah satu batu besar di pinggir kolam. Kau lalu duduk diatasnya dan melepas sepatumu, lalu mencelupkan sepasang kakimu itu kedalam air kolam yang dingin.

Angin musim semi meniup lembut helaian rambut coklat yang membingkai wajahmu. Matamu mengikuti terbang kelopak merah muda bunga plum yang ditiup sang angin. Telingamu menangkap suara pancuran kecil dengan mekanisme sederhana di seberangmu. Perlahan kau menutup kelopak matamu, meresapi keadaan disekitarmu.

Pikiranmu sampai pada pernyataan mengejutkan yang terjadi tak lama sebelumnya. Dirimu merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang telah kau anggap sebagai kakakmu sendiri. Kenapa kau harus tiba-tiba tinggal bersama orang yang kau kenal saja tidak? Apakah kakakmu sudah tidak menyayangimu lagi dan sekarang menganggapmu sebagai sebuah beban belaka yang kerjanya hanya memberatkan punggungnya saja?

"Hong Kong, kau sedang apa?" Suara manis itu menyapamu, dan kau segera menoleh untuk melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang yang dihiasi jepit berbentuk bunga plum di kedua sisi kepalanya. Gadis yang dibalut cheongsam merah jambu itu tengah menggendong sebuah boneka panda yang ukurannya hampir setengah tubuhnya. Seperti biasa sehelai rambut coklat panjangnya menolak untuk tunduk pada gravitasi dan memilih untuk menggantung malas di puncak kepalanya.

"Taiwan.." Ucapmu lirih. Sekedar sebagai balasan dari sapaan gadis itu.

Gadis itu memersilahkan dirinya duduk di sebelahmu. Boneka panda yang sedari tadi digendongnya mulai dimain-mainkan. "Kenapa kau sendirian disini, Hong Kong?" Ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bonekanya.

Kau terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku... Hanya lagi ingin sendiri saja..." Jawabmu singkat.

"Begitu?" Sahutnya. "Oh ya, jangan lupa ya, besok kau sudah janji untuk menemaniku mencarikan teman untuk Panda." Ucap gadis itu riang, mengingatkanmu akan agenda yang tidak lagi bisa kau penuhi.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu sembari memerhatikan pantulan bayanganmu pada permukaan kolam. Kau tidak lagi mendengarkan ocehan penuh semangat Taiwan tentang boneka seperti apa yang cocok untuk menjadi teman Panda. Saat ini pikiranmu sedang berdebat apakah sebaiknya kau memberitahu gadis di sebelahmu atau tidak. Haruskah kau memberitahunya?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hong Kong?"

Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu ketika suara manis itu kembali memanggil namamu. "Eh.. Apa?" Balasmu bingung.

Taiwan menggembungkan pipinya yang berwarna kemerahan ketika ia sadar sedari tadi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dirinya. "Hong Kong! Kau tidak mendengarkan!" Serunya kesal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, yang menurutmu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Aku bertanya apa yang kira-kira cocok untuk menjadi teman Panda!"

Kau kembali tersadar bahwa kau harus membatalkan janjimu itu. "Taiwan..." Kau mengucap lirih. "Aku.. Tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku besok..."

"Eeh?" Gadis itu berseru tidak percaya. "Kenapaa?"

Kau menarik napas panjang, bersiap untuk menyampaikan berita itu padanya. "...Aku tidak akan tinggal disini lagi..." Kau menjawab. "Aku harus pergi.. Ke tempat yang jauh di seberang laut sana..."

"Tapi kau sudah janji!" Seru Taiwan kesal.

"Iya, aku tahu, aku juga ingin pergi denganmu, tapi..." Kau mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa. Tapi kan masih ada Japan-gege dan si kembar Korea, kau bisa selalu mengajak mereka—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Japan-gege ataupun si kembar! Kau sudah janji, Hong Kong!" Jeritnya kesal. "Janji itu harus ditepati!"

Sekarang kau benar-benar menyesal telah memberitahunya. Kau tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu akan marah besar ketika mengetahui kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu. Satu hal yang paling tidak suka kau lakukan adalah mumbuat gadis di hadapanmu itu marah. "Maaf.." Kau berbisik, menundukkan kepalamu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

Gadis di hadapanmu menatapmu dengan tajam. "Terserah." Balasnya singkat. Dari ekor matamu kau bisa menangkap sosok Taiwan bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi pekarangan. Menjauhimu. Kau hanya menunduk, menatap pantulan bayanganmu pada permukaan kolam dengan sorot mata menuduh . Tiba-tiba kau merasakan aliran air mengalir menuruni pipimu, menuju rahangmu, sampai akhirnya bulir-bulir air itu menetes dan menimbulkan riak-riak pada permukaan air, mengaburkan bayanganmu. Bulir-bulir air itu menetes terus-menerus, tanpa berhenti, dan akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa dirimu tengah menangis.

Kau berusaha menyeka air matamu pada lengan changshan merahmu yang panjang, namun aliran sungai air mata kecil itu tidak kunjung berhenti, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Kau sekilas melihat pantulan bayanganmu pada permukaan kolam. Kau kaget ketika menyadari bahwa dirimu sedang menangis tanpa ada ekspresi menampilkan diri pada wajahmu. Tatapan matamu kosong seakan sudah kehilangan tujuan hidup. Kau sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak menampilkan emosi sedih ketika menangis. Seperti Taiwan, si kembar, bahkan kakak-kakakmu sekalipun. Matamu seakan seperti keran air yang bocor tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kau tidak mengerti, dan tidak pula ambil repot memikirkannya. Oleh karena itu kau memilih untuk menarik kedua lututmu mendekat dan membenamkan wajahmu di dalamnya selagi kau menangis tanpa sebab.

_._

_._

_._

_The ports of Xiamen, Guangzhou, Fuzhou, Ningbo, and Shanghai should be opened to __foreign trade._

_._

_._

_._

Kau berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar China. Dirimu bimbang untuk mengetuk atau membiarkan pintu itu sendiri. Hari saat itu sudah berubah menjadi malam, dan sekarang sudah waktumu untuk tidur. Namun kau menemukan dirimu tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sekejap. Pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiranmu sore tadi kembali datang dan menghantuimu, membuatmu tidak bisa tidur.

_Apakah dia sudah tidak menyayangimu lagi?_

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan gugup. Kau ingin menguak kebenarannya, namun pada saat yang bersamaan kau merasa takut. Takut atas kebenaran yang nanti akan kau temukan. Takut kalau kebenaran itu seperti apa yang kau curigai.

Dengan sekali tarikan napas kau menguatkan dirimu, dan tangan kecilmu kau kepalkan sebelum kau mengetuk permukaan halus pintu kayu tersebut.

"Masuk." Seru suara dari balik pintu. Suara yang kau kenal sebagai kakakmu.

Kau meraih gagang pintu yang sedikit lebih tinggi darimu dan membukanya. Sepasang matamu menangkap sosok kakakmu yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya. Segulung perkamen terbuka di atas pangkuannya dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah kuas yang ujungnya dinodai tinta hitam. China mengenakan jubah tidurnya dan rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir tengah digerai, menandakan bahwa dia sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

"Oh, Hong Kong." Sapa kakakmu ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang mengunjunginya adalah dirimu. Ia segera menyingkirkan gulungan perkamen dan alat-alat tulis itu sebelum menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkanmu untuk duduk. Kau menurut dan membiarkan kakimu menuntunmu kesana, sebelum membuat dirimu sendiri nyaman di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?" Kakakmu membuka suara sembari menatapmu dengan lembut.

Kau terdiam dan mulai memainkan ujung jubah tidurmu dengan gugup sementara otakmu berpikir dengan keras. "Gege.." Ucapmu lirih, menarik perhatian lelaki usianya terpaut cukup jauh darimu itu. "Aku mau bertanya boleh?" Kau bertanya takut-takut.

China menatapmu heran. "Ya, tentu saja boleh."

Kau kembali terdiam, kegugupanmu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kenapa aku harus tinggal bersama orang beralis tebal itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi?" Tanyamu ragu. "Apa gege sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi?"

Kakakmu terdiam, matanya sedikit melebar, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan. Kemudian ia mendesah dan menarikmu ke atas pangkuannya. Satu tangannya dilingkarkan mengelilingi tubuh kecilmu dan tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus-elus rambut coklatmu dengan sayang. "Maaf..." Bisiknya lirih. "Aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu.. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika kaisar berunding orang-orang inggris itu. Kalau saja aku bisa, aku pasti akan berbuat sebisaku agar kau ataupun yang lain tidak menjadi bagian dari perjanjian itu.." Nadanya penuh dengan penyesalan.

Kau memilih untuk diam. Perlahan air matamu meleleh dan membasahi jubah tidur kakakmu. Kau ingin mempercayai kata-kata itu, namun sebagian kecil otak deduktifmu mulai melontarkan berbagai kemungkinan yang berada di balik kata-kata tersebut.

_Bagaimana kalau dia memang sudah tidak menyayangimu lagi dan hanya mengatakan hal itu agar kau tidak pergi dengan perasaan dikhianati? Meski cuma sedikit itu adalah delusimu, kan? Ia bisa saja berbohong, Hong Kong._

_Diam._ Bisikmu dalam hati, membalas deduksi menyakitkan otakmu. _Gege tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, tidak di masa yang akan datang_.

Kau mengabaikan sisi deduktifmu yang lanjut mengajakmu untuk meragukan kakakmu. Intuisimu tahu bahwa semua yang kau pikirkan hanyalah perwujudan dari ketakutanmu. Kau tahu kakakmu tidak akan pernah berbohong tentang perasaaan sayangnya padamu. Karena kalau kasih sayangnya selama ini bohong, artinya kau selama ini hidup dalam kebohongan.

Dan kau yakin semuanya sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

"Gege," panggilmu. "Hari ini... Apakah aku boleh tidur bersamamu?" Tanyamu setengah berbisik. "...Sebagai.. Malam terakhir aku tinggal bersama gege.."

"...Tentu saja." Balas kakakmu, tersenyum lembut, namun kau bisa melihat setitik kesedihan dalam senyumannya itu. Ia lalu menggendongmu dan membaringkanmu diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia mematikan lentera-lentera yang berada di kamarnya sebelum berbaring nyaman di sebelahmu.

"Hong Kong," panggilnya, menarik perhatianmu. "Biarpun kita tidak tinggal bersama lagi, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bertemu denganku, atau Japan, atau yang lainnya lagi. Kau harus ingat itu." Katanya. "Kau mengerti?"

Kau menatapnya, lama, sebelum akhirnya menjawab singkat, "Aku mengerti."

"Anak pintar." Puji kakakmu sembari mengusap kepalamu dengan lembut. "Sekarang ayo tidur."

_._

_._

_._

_The Chinese should pay 21 million dollars to Britain for all the opium destroyed during the First Opium War._

_._

_._

_._

Surai coklatmu berterbangan ditiup angin laut. Kau berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian pelabuhan, menatap para awak kapal berlalu-lalang memuat kargo dan menyiapkan kapal yang akan membawamu ke seberang lautan, membawamu jauh dari keluargamu, entah seberapa jauh. Kau menghela napas panjang sembari memainkan ujung baju changsan merahmu, kebiasaan yang kau lakukan ketika dirimu gelisah. Kau khawatir apakah kau akan bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru yang benar-benar asing bagimu.

"Hong Kong," Kau menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggilmu, dan dirimu mendapati China, Japan, dan si kembar Korea mendekatimu.

"Kau tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Kau kembali memfokuskan perhatianmu pada kakakmu. "Tidak, gege." Kau menjawab, karena seingatmu memang kau tidak melupakan apapun.

Kau lalu menyadari Japan mendekatimu sambil membawa sebuah benda yang dibungkus sehelai kain berwarna biru. Kau memandang kakak keduamu dengan pandangan yang bertanya-tanya. "Ini nunchaku, hadiah untukmu dariku dan si kembar Korea." Jawabnya sebelum kau sempat mengajukan pertanyaan. "Aku tahu kau diam-diam suka mengambil ini dan memainkannya, oleh karena itu, ini untukmu, karena aku tahu di Inggris sana tidak ada senjata seperti ini." Lanjutnya sembari menyerahkan bungkusan itu di tanganmu.

Jarimu menelusuri lekuk-lekuk bungkusan itu, merasakan bentuk nunchaku yang terdapat di dalamnya. Jujur kau merasa agak malu karena ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas sudah dilarang oleh kakakmu. Biarpun kau diajari seni bela diri, kau masih belum diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata. Alasannya, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa menggunakan sebuah senjata. "..Terima kasih, Japan-gege, Korea.." Ucapmu lirih. Japan hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya, dan si kembar Korea nyengir lebar, bangga atas hadiah mereka.

Lalu kau teringat tentang gadis berambut coklat yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Kaupun bertanya, "Gege, Taiwan mana?"

Kakakmu menggeleng tanda tak tahu, raut wajahnya terlihat meminta maaf. "Dia sudah menghilang sejak pagi, tidak tahu kemana."

"Oh.." Sahutmu singkat. Sebagian dari dirimu menyesal karena kau tidak sempat meminta maaf padanya, bahwa memori terakhir dengannya sebelum pergi adalah ketika kau membuatnya marah. Dan sebagiannya lagi sedih karena... Karena kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, setidaknya dalam waktu yang lama. Entah seberapa lama.

Kau tersentak dari lamunanmu ketika seorang awak kapal mulai berteriak, menandakan bahwa kapalmu itu akan segera berangkat. Kau menatap keluargamu sekali lagi, dan kau bisa melihat mereka yang memberikanmu senyuman lembut, walaupun dibaliknya kau melihat kesan kesedihan. Lepas mereka yang pergi dengan senyuman, kau teringat kalimat yang kau pernah baca dari salah satu buku kakakmu, sesedih apapapun kau dengan kepergian mereka. Kau sadar bahwa keluargamu sedang mengalami kesulitan melepasmu, oleh karena itu kau memberikan mereka salah satu dari senyuman tulusmu yang langka. "Terima kasih... Untuk semuanya.. Atas segalanya... Sampai jumpa lagi kakak-kakak, Korea... Sampaikan salamku untuk Taiwan.."

Kau berbalik setelah memeluk keluargamu satu-persatu, dan mulai berjalan pergi menuju kapal besar itu. Menuju tempat asing di seberang lautan, menjauhi kampung halamanmu.

"Hong Kong!"

Suara itu.

Kau menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan gadis yang sedari tadi kau tunggu-tunggu. Wajahnya tersapu semburat merah dan napasnya menderu, menandakan bahwa gadis itu sehabis berlari. Tanpa buang waktu lebih lama lagi ia langsung berderap mendekatimu yang seperti terpaku di tempat. Ketika jarakmu dengannya hanya tinggal terpisah selangkah lagi, ia langsung mendorong boneka panda yang sedari tadi berada di gendongannya ke dadamu. Kau berkedip kaget. Sekali, dua kali, sampai akhirnya kau menatap gadis itu dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Untukmu." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

Kau menatap boneka Panda dalam pelukanmu. "Bukankah ini bonekamu?" Tanyamu bingung.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu disana, jadi aku tugaskan Panda untuk menggantikanku. Supaya kamu tidak kesepian." Ia menjawabmu polos. Lalu tiba-tiba tangannya diangkat, mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidungmu, membuatmu berkedip kaget. "Makanya kau tidak boleh cengeng disana, Hong Kong!" Serunya mengingatkan.

Kau terdiam sesaat. "Taiwan, aku.."

"Aku tahu." Ucapnya, tidak membiarkanmu menyelesaikan kalimatmu. "Aku sudah dengar dari gege, kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Katanya sambil memperlihatkanmu senyumnya yang manis.

Kau tertegun. Pandanganmu kau lancarkan sekali lagi pada keluargamu. Kau menatap mereka, lama, sementara mereka hanya memandangmu bingung, menunggumu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Lalu tiba-tiba kau merasakan matamu kian memanas. Wajahmu yang biasanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi mulai mengerut tidak nyaman. _Kenapa?_ Pertanyaan itu terlintas di pikiranmu. _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Hong Kong... kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?"

Kau tersentak kaget. Menangis? Sejak kapan— _oh_.

Pertanyaan yang bermunculan di pikiranmu seketika terjawab ketika kau merasakaan cairan bening terkutuk itu mengalir menuruni pipimu. Cepat-cepat kau menyeka air mata itu dengan lengan bajumu, namun aliran air itu tidak bisa berhenti, dan dalam waktu singkat telah berhasil membuat lengan bajumu itu basah.

"Hong Kong.. jangan mengelap wajahmu dengan kasar begitu, nanti lecet. Kemarilah, biar aku yang—"

"Tidak, gege, aku bisa sendiri." Dengan cepat kau memotong perkataan kakakmu itu. _Memalukan. Anak lelaki menangis di depan umum? Kau sudah besar, jangan cengeng begitu. Kau memalukan dirimu sendiri, Hong Kong._

_Memangnya kenapa?_ Pertanyaan itu sekali lagi melintasi pikiranmu, dan kau sadar bahwa pertayaan itu dilontarkan oleh hatimu. _Apa yang salah kalau kau menangis? Yah, mungkin kau memang seorang personifikasi negara, namun kau berhak merasa sedih. Kau berhak menangis. Siapa yang melarangmu? Kakakmu? Keluargamu? Jawabannya tidak ada, Hong Kong, tidak ada yang melarangmu. Lalu kenapa kau melarang dirimu sendiri?_

_Gege bilang aku tidak boleh cengeng, karena aku sudah besar. _Balasmu sembari terus berusaha menghentikan aliran air matamu. _Kalau aku menangis aku hanya akan mengecewakannya._

_Dan dengan menepisnya tadi kau membuatnya sedih._ Kau tersentak, menyesapi suara hatimu itu. Dengan enggan kau menoleh ke atas, dan benar saja, kau dapat melihat kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajah kakakmu.

"...Hong Kong.." panggil China lembut. "...Aku tahu aku pernah bilang kau jangan cengeng, tapi.. untuk saat ini.. bukankah menurutmu dalam kesempatan kali ini tidak apa-apa kalau kau menangis? Maksudku, aku tahu kau berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanku, tapi tidakkah sekali-sekali menumpahkan segala kesedihanmu itu tidak masalah?"

Kau terdiam. Tanganmu membeku di udara, tidak lagi berusaha mengelap air matamu. _Lihat, kan?_ Ucap hatimu. _Kau tidak mengecewakan siapapun._

_..Ya._ Jawabmu pelan. Perlahan pertahananmu luluh dan sisa air mata yang sedari tadi kau tahan mulai tumpah. ..._Mereka semua mengerti... _

Kali ini kau tidak berusaha menutupi wajahmu. Kau tidak berusaha menyembunyikan derasnya air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipimu. Tidak. Kali ini kau menghamburkan dirimu ke dalam pelukan hangat kakakmu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kau tidak peduli orang-orang akan melihat, kau malah _ingin_ dilihat dan memberitahukan pada dunia seberapa sedihnya dirimu, seberapa sakitnya hatimu, seberapa inginnya kau tinggal.

_Seberapa kau menyayangi keluargamu dengan sepenuh jiwamu._

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** ...rasanya... ending cliche dan cheesy sekali ya... yah, maklumlah, lagi stress /shot

nah sebagaimana yang saya katakan tadi, fic ini berdasarkan dari perjanjian Nanjing yang terjadi setelah first opium war. dalam perjanjian ini, sebagaimana yang kalian tahu, Hong Kong jatuh ke tangan inggris pada tahun 1842. perjanjian ini merupakan perjanjian yang berat sebelah dan sangat amat tidak adil untuk bangsa cina, dikarenakan inggris sama sekali tidak rugi apa-apa. perjanjian ini terjadi karena inggris memenangkan Opium war itu.

yak readers, terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca fic ini! saya berusaha biar feelingnya dapet, tapi rasanya kok gagal ya... ah sudahlah, yang penting sudah berusaha.

thank you for reading! RnR?


End file.
